Cocinar no lo es todo
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Un one shot hecho para el día de las madres. La primera vez que Dia aprende a cocinar y un buen día de madre e hijo.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p>Cocinar no lo es todo.<p>

En un helado día de otoño, Dia y su madre estaban sin hacer mucho en su casa. Dia estaba viendo su programa favorito por la tele con su madre, Omega Taurina. Era un episodio de estreno, lo cual hacía que estuvieran emocionados.

El episodio trataba de que los personajes principales estaban tras la búsqueda de unos ladrones que estaban ocultándose por las calles de ciudad Jubilo. Los malos trataban de esconder sus objetos robados en una pastelería. Solo que los héroes aparecieron a tiempo y lograron localizar todos los objetos dentro de un pastel gigante que salía de la pastelería y estaba siendo devorado por un Snorlax que pasaba por ahí.

Al ver Dia y su madre como solucionaban ese misterio dentro de esa lujosa pastelería y ver como cocinaban los chefs de ahí ese pastel gigante, les empezaba a entrar el hambre. Por lo que acabando el episodio, se levantaron y fueron directo a la cocina. Solo que tras ver algo tan especial por televisión, a Dia se le ocurrió hacer algo para su mamá.

- Mamá, mamá. ¿Me podrías enseñar a cocinar? – Pregunto el pequeñín de Dia a su madre de forma muy alegre.

- ¿En realidad quieres que te enseñe a cocinar Dia? – Su madre parecía entender lo que la pequeña cabecita de Dia estaba tramando.

- Si mamá. Tu eres la mejor en todo. Quiero que me enseñes. – Le respondió con mucha confianza. Y la forma en que le decía que era la mejor, hacía que se sonrojara su madre.

- Ahí día. No digas esas cosas. Pero dime, ¿qué quieres que te enseñe a cocinar? – Su tono parecía que ya sabía con exactitud la respuesta de su hijo.

- Quiero que me enseñes a preparar un pastel mamá.

- Esta bien hijo, pero primero tenemos que lavarnos las manos antes de empezar. ¿Entendido? – La madre de Dia parecía estar muy entusiasmada con la pequeña propuesta de su hijo, que salio corriendo a la cocina.

- Espera mamá, no te apresures. – Le grito Dia al tratar de alcanzarla, pues salio como de rayo y Dia se cayó al suelo tras la ventisca que dejo su madre, haciendo que se tropezara.

Ya estando ambos en la cocina, su madre lo subió en unas escaleras para que su hijo se subiera y ambos pusieran a lavarse las manos. Aunque Dia parecía estar totalmente nervioso, pues sería la primera vez que iba a preparar algo para regalarle a su madre y esperaba que le quedara delicioso. Aunque su madre estaba más entusiasmada en enseñarle a su hijo alguna de sus recetas que tenía guardaba en un libro que ella había escrito cuando era una joven coordinadora pokémon, junto a sus demás recetas de pokochos.

- Listo, la encontré. – Grito alegre su madre al sacar con éxito su libro con las recetas más especiales para ella. – Ahora lo primero que haremos será… – su aspecto parecía algo sospechoso, mientras buscaba algo dentro de una de las puertas de su cocina. –… esto.

En eso su madre saco un conjunto de un gorro de chef, junto con un par de delantales. El gorro de chef era para su hijo, mientras que ella se ponía una bufanda para sujetarse el cabello. Los delantales uno le ayudo a ponérselo a su hijo, debido a que el no sabía como se usaba.

- Bien hijo, ahora, manos a la obra. – Dijo su madre entusiasmada.

- Si mama. – Le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo a su madre.

Mientras que su madre veía de entre las páginas de su libro cual sería la mejor opción para cocinar con su hijo, mientras que Dia se trataba de asomar desde sus escaleras para ver cual se veía más delicioso. Pero de entre las páginas pudo ver un pastel de chocolate muy apetitoso, el cual al verlo bien, hacía que su estómago crujiera del hambre.

- Mamá, mamá. Este, este. Quiero que hagamos este. – Le dijo Dia a su madre, mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la foto del pastel que estaba en el libro.

- ¿En verdad quieres que hagamos este pastel? – Pregunto algo sospechosa su madre, como si ese pastel le significara algo muy importante para ella, demasiado, que le salían unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras volvía a ver el pastel.

- Si mamá, quiero que hagamos ese.

- Esta bien, haremos este pastel.

- Gracias mamá. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le daba un abrazo.

Su madre empezó a buscar los ingredientes que decía el libro por la cocina, solo que no tuvo que leerlo, pues ella ya se lo sabía de memoria que era lo que llevaba y a su hijo le sorprendía la seguridad que tenía su madre para recordar una receta antigua.

En eso coloco todos los ingredientes y puso a su pequeño aprendiz a que observara detenidamente sus movimientos e hiciera lo mismo que ella hacía. Ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho, que cuando terminaron de preparar el pastel y meterlo al horno, ambos quedaron cubiertos de pasta de chocolate que se habían embarrado por todo el delantal y en el rostro.

Su madre muy atenta, limpio con su dedo un poco de esa pasta de la nariz de su hijo y se la llevo a su boca para luego saborearla detenidamente.

- Vaya, que bien, nos quedo deliciosa Dia. Espero que no se nos queme. – Dijo con una dulce voz y dándole una tierna sonrisa a su hijo, lo cual lo dejo algo apenado.

- Si mamá. También espero eso. – Contesto con un rostro un poco rojo.

Tras un par de horas de espera, el pastel estaba totalmente listo y recién salido del horno. Su olor era tan suculento y delicado que ambos, tanto Dia, como su madre ya querían comerlo. Pero aún estaba caliente aún, solo era cuestión de dejarlo enfriar por un rato. Así que su madre le pidió a su hijo que pusiera el pastel con mucho cuidado en la ventana para que se enfriara. Mientras que ella preparaba la cena.

Pasado el tiempo, la madre de Dia ya estaba sirviendo el plato principal, para que ambos pudieran disfrutar del postre que habían preparado, solo que cuando Dia trato de bajarlo de la ventana, este ya había desaparecido. No lo podía creer, por lo que trato de subirse un poco más por la ventana y vio a un extraño pokémon azul con panza amarilla devorárselo con tremenda glotonería. Era un pequeño Munchlax quien tenía hambre y había olfateado el pastel, por lo que decidió comérselo mientras tenía la oportunidad. Mientras que el pequeño Dia se sentía triste y varias lágrimas le caían de sus pequeños ojos al ver a ese glotón lamer todo el plato.

Su madre noto la tristeza de su hijo. Lo levanto y lo sostuvo en sus brazos para que su hijo no llorara. Mientras veía curiosa al pequeño Munchlax bribon que del suelo solo la observaba con algo de pena.

- Ya hijo, deja de llorar. No pasa nada. – Le susurro al oído de Dia, mientras lo acorrucaba en sus brazos.

- Pero el se comió el pastel que hicimos.

- No te preocupes por eso, a mi también me paso lo mismo. – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

- ¿En verdad mamá? – Pregunto Dia, con menos tristeza y con algo de asombro.

- Si. También prepare este mismo pastel cuando era niña para mi madre, solo que era un poco mayor que tu. Pero cuando se lo iba a dar un Snorlax de un entrenador me persiguió para tratar de arrebatarme el pastel de las manos, que al final, si pudo alcanzarme y comerse ese pastel que había preparado con tantos esfuerzos.

- Debió de haberse sentido muy mal. – Murmuro Dia preocupado por ello. Pero su madre parecía seguir contenta.

- Pues la verdad al principio me sentí muy triste, pero tu abuela me consoló diciendo que me había esforzado mucho y que eso era suficiente para ella, al igual que tu esfuerzo por hacer ese pastel es suficiente para mi. – Tras decir esto Dia la abrazo con fuerza y su madre igual. – Ahora bien. ¿Qué te parece si haces las pases con ese pequeñín y se hacen amigos? – Pregunto, mientras sacaba una pokeball de un armario.

- Esta bien mamá.

Con un saludo amistoso de parte de Dia al Munchlax y con todo el asunto arreglado. Lax ahora era parte de la familia de Dia y su madre.


End file.
